1. Technical Field
The subject application relates to a financial payment card reader and in particular systems and methods for connecting and disconnecting a card reader device to/from a mobile host based on a presence/absence of a financial payment card.
2. Introduction
The increasing prevalence of mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers has spurred an increase in popularity for attachable peripheral devices. In some implementations, an attachable card reader can be used in conjunction with a host device, such as a smartphone, e.g., for use as a mobile point-of-sale (POS) terminal. In some such configurations, the card reader can be coupled to the smartphone by inserting a plug of the card reader into a headphone port of the smartphone.